Desert Secrets
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder and Scully head off to a samll town to investigate odd things that have been going on. i really suck at summaries so you will just have to read it
1. Chapter 1

I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING, SO NO NEED TO DO ANYTHING TO ME.

this is my first fanfiction so tell me what u think and i will add the second chapter asap

Chapter one

Tammy Wilson was sitting at her computer while watching the latest music video by Jessica Simpson on MTV. She was working on her

English report that was due tomorrow.

I really need to stop procrastinating; it's going to get me into some serious trouble. Tammy was given the report three weeks ago, and she

decided that since she had read the book in the 6th grade that it would be a piece of cake, but its pretty hard to remember the details of a

book you have read over four years ago.

It was almost midnight and she thought that she was going to pass out on the computer, and she didn't want to do that and accidentally

mess up what little she had written. Since she didn't have English until last period, she decided to send the report to her self and during

free period, find the book and finish up the report in the library.

After carefully saving and sending the paper to herself, she laid down in her big king sized bed and flipped through the channels to see if

there was anything worth staying up for. While channel surfing, the remote all the sudden stopped working. So like anyone else who

doesn't want to move she smacks it one the side table. After a few moments of beating up on her innocent remote she got up and walked

down stairs.

"MOM, I NEED SOME BATTERIES." Tammy received no response and figured that her mom had already fallen asleep. So she

rummaged around in the drawer and found some really cool bright pink batteries. She read the label. "Ahubann chemicals"

Huh, I wonder why I have never heard of this theses people before? She shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs. When she opened

her room door she found her moms big ugly German shepherd, prince Chuckles all over her bed.

Ugh, you stupid mutt, get out of my room I don't appreciated you ruining my stuff. She walked over and the dog started to growl at her.

She reached out her hand and the dog suddenly just launched at her. While trying to protect herself she accidentally hit the power button

and the dog froze, in mid air. When she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hey this is sort of cool. She pressed the up button and the dog flipped upside down. She started pressing several buttons, which moved

the dog all around. When she pressed the enter button the dog flew towards the television and was sucked in, this freaked out Tammy.

She put the remote in the bedside table and went to sleep, thinking that the whole thing was just a dream and she would wake up and

everything would go back normal.

"TAMMY, will you please come down stairs?" Tammy was woken up by her mom's high-pitched voice piercing the air. She grabbed

her robe and walked down the stairs.

"Tammy, have you seen Prince Chuckles, he was down here last night and now I cant find him, and he is a big dog so what could have

happened to him, and have you see two pink batteries, there for work and I cant find them?"

Tammy shook her head no and walked back up to her room. I wonder what her work has to do with those batteries; she doesn't even

work with this kind of stuff,

This early in the morning Tammy could care less about what her mom needed the batteries for…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mulder, what do you mean. Time just dose not stop in a classroom, and teachers don't go flying into televisions. Have you been talking to the gunmen, I swear if they send us on one more of there goose chases, I'm going to ban you from them, and trust me, you wont even get your newspaper subscription from them."

Scully said while she was reading a file that Mulder dropped in her lap the moment she walked in. "plus, they haven't found a body, I mean come this isn't even a case Mulder."

"Oh, come on Scully, isn't this the least bit intriguing to you?"

Scully lifted her eyebrow in response and was going to make one of her famous remarks when the phone rang. Mulder went to answer it but before he even said hello they hung up.

"That was a little bit weird if you ask me." Mulder said as he out the phone back down.

"Look Mulder, one, you think everything is weird, and two I don't see where you get these cases, and does Skinner even no about it yet?

Mulder looked up and give scully one of those big innocent smiles.

"I'm taking that as a NO, Mulder you cant just keep wondering off without telling Skinner, your giving them ground to fire you and possibly me"

"Look Scully just come with me, maybe we will get lucky and be able to get some proof that we need. Plus I bought two tickets, and the sheriff called me and asked me too come down.

We were child hood friends before he moved to Riverton, Georgia."

All Scully could do was nod her head and walk out of the office to pack her bags.

"This is going to be fun, maybe this sheriff really believes in Mulder's ideas. Great that's just one more spooky that I have to deal with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxScully made it out to her car when she realized that she left her phone, keys, and her stupid plane ticket. She turned and walked back into the building. Before she made it to the elevator Agent Charles Pickens stepped out of his office.

"Good after noon agent Scully, how have you been, I hope you haven't been busy, a pretty women like you shouldn't be over worked.

Charles,I would love to stay and chat but I have to get down to the office I need to grab some things, so I will talk to you later okay."

He shook his head and let her pass.

"What makes agent Mulder so lucky to have such a smart and beautiful women buy his side."

"Charles, get in here you have no chance with Scully, so help me will ya."

yelled Edward Jester Charles not so hot partner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"Mulder, where are my keys, I cant find them any were, and I really need to get home."

"There underneath your paperwork that you forgot to give skinner this morning."

Sure enough there was the paper work and the keys.

Scully who was never late at anything dashed up the stairs and into skinners office.

Great, she thought, the damn doors locked. So she slipped the file underneath the desk, hoping Skinners annoying secretary would put it on his desk.

With that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Tammy, please don't do this honey I'm sorry I shouldn't have grounded you. I need to get those batteries you have no idea what you could do with those…"

Before her mom could finish the sentence she pressed the power button and then the enter button and her mom flew right into the television with the dog, and her stupid lousy English teacher.

Sooner or later Tammy they're going to figure out that its you, but that isn't going to happened, if they even come near me I will zap them and they can join the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"Well, well, well, if it isn't my buddy Daniel Johnson." Mulder and the sheriff hugged and then Mulder introduced Scully and the Sheriff.

To scully the Sheriff didn't fit the regular profile, he wasn't in uniform and he wasn't overweight, he was masculine and pretty hot. He was tan from the desert and he was strong. Well I guess when you live in a ghost town were nothing happens I guess you have a lot of time on your hands.

They shook hands and then Scully began asking the questions that every FBI agent needs to know.

"Where is the nearest hotel and were is the best place to eat, cause I am starving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSheriff Johnson took them to a small diner located in the middle of the town, called Kimberly's Korner. They seemed to be famous for there burgers, so that's what they all three decided to order.

"So sheriff, what all has been happening down here? Mulder has been a little vague, I still don't see the point of us being down here."

"Well there has been incidents to time stopping and then moving faster, then we had an incident in which a teacher was stopped in time and then she flew into the classroom television. I don't know how to explain it and every student in the class will conform it, that's why I called out Mulder, I was hoping he could help, you know since he does work on the X-files.

Scully was about to respond when the sheriffs phone rang.

"Okay we will be right there."

"What's going on?" Mulder asked even though he new it had to do with the case.

"The teacher just showed up dead on the edge of town, along with a dog and a local scientist."

They jumped in there cars and followed the sheriff. Waiting for them was there forensic pathologist James Buchanan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"James, I would like you to meet agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI.

James said hello with out even looking up.

Scully kneeled down next to him to examine the body

"Have you figured a cause of death"

"Um, no there seems to be nothing wrong with them, I will probably have to do an external exam, to see what is wrong."

"So are you thinking maybe they were poisoned, cause if there isn't anything on the outside that is the only conclusion I can come to."

"Look. let me do my…"

James looked up to come face to face with the woman that was trying to second-guess him. Instead he came face to face with the most beautiful red head that he has ever seen. He starred into her deep blue eyes, and she starred right back, giving him a very quizzical look.

"Sorry, but I am a medical doctor with a back ground in hard science, and I am only trying to help, I don't mean to get in your way I'm just trying to solve this case, just like you." Scully responded as she stood up to defend herself.

"No. I'm sorry I'm just not used to having a second opinion, please feel free to ask any questions, or do what ever you have to do to figure this out, please don't get me wrong Agent, I'm terribly sorry."

Not wanting to seem like a fool he put his head back down and finished testing the scientists liver temp.

"Hey Scully, I just got off of the phone with the Chem. Lab were she worked and they said that she came into work yesterday, so ask the doc there how log she has been dead."

"So, Johnson, who do you think called you about the bodies, I mean don't you think that that is kind of odd, since we didn't even no that they were missing, except for the teacher." Mulder asked while watching Scully and the doctor talk

"Mulder she has been dead for a week. Now before you say anything, the liver never lies and me and the doctor are prepared to do a full autopsy to see what happened so do you dare even try to come tone of your conclusions yet."

Scully flipped out her phone and told whoever was on the other line to bring three body bags and to contact the nearest vet, so that they could also figure out what happened to the dog.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Scully and Doctor Buchanan had just finished the exhausting three hour autopsy and she was in no hurry to meet Mulder and tell him what they didn't find..

So she decided to stay a little while longer and run a few more test.

Each time they said the same thing. They were perfectly healthy, even the dogs, findings were normal. There was no evidence what so ever that led to foul play. After being there for another two hours she got in her car and headed beck to the motel

When scully arrived Mulder was in the shower so she just waited until he was finished and told him the news.

"Scully, you have got to be joking, how can there be absolutely nothing wrong with them. No poison no trauma or anything; they didn't die of natural causes. Are you telling me that two perfectly healthy people and a dog just died…of nothing?" Mulder couldn't really believe it. After everything why was it so hard to believe, something wasn't write. And that meant that the government was almost defiantly involved in what is happening in this little town.

All Scully could do was nod her head. There was no explanation to it. Mulder was right healthy people just don't up and die for no cause. She had a feeling that they would probably be spending a good amount of time here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Scully was surprised to see that both her and Mulder had slept in. she grabbed all her bath necessities and walked into the bathroom.

Mulder awoke to the soft sound of water running. Realizing that it was coming from his room he grabbed his gun and slowly made his way to his bathroom door. All he could hear was running water so he burst through the door and yelled freeze.

Scully's small head popped out from behind the curtain.

"Jesus Christ Mulder, calm down… if you wanted in her all you had to do was knock."

Scully reached out and grabbed the towel that she had hung. She grabbed her stuff after making sure that she was tightly secured in her towel.

All Mulder could do was stare after her, he watched as she walked into her room from the adjoining door, and closed it.

Nice going Mulder, why didn't you just knock, who else would have been in there. You're such a butthead sometimes. You need to get your self together, come on now buddy jeez.

Little did he know that Scully was standing in the doorway silently laughing at Mulder as he smacked himself in the head quite a few times.

"Hey, Mulder, I left my clothes in there, get them for me will ya?"

Mulder who was too embarrassed to turn around so he walked into the bathroom and grabbed her cloths that were laying on the toilet seat.

"Here you go, and um Scully how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to now that if you keep hitting yourself your going to end up giving yourself a concussion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Sheriff we found nothing last night, I think that maybe we need to have a little talk with this Tammy Wilson.

Mulder and Scully decided that the sheriff should talk to the little girl, and they were going to head up to the Chem. Lab to see what was really going on.

I'm sorry sir, but you cant go in there you have no ID or papers stating that you are allowed into this building, I'm sorry but your badges wont get you in, now please turn the car around.

Mulder, turned around and said, "Scully we may not be able to get in but I know three men that can" and with that he sped back up towards the hotel, to make that call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Johnson stopped by to see Tammy and ask her about her mother and to ask her some questions.

"Tammy, I only want to find out what happened to your mother…and your dog. I no that this maybe hard for you but you need to tell me what happened. I don't want to take you to the Juvenile Facility, but if you don't cooperate I will have to."

Tammy just gave him a sweet look and pointed her remote at the Sheriff who was coming al little to close to the truth. She presses power, and then enter and Johnson was sucked in to the television.

I want to see those FBI try to come and take me away. With that Tammy went up stairs to watch the T.V.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mulder, Johnson isn't answering his phone, and the deputy said that he didn't see his car parked outside the Wilson resident."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Mulder, you cant be serious? I mean why did you have to bring down the gunman, couldn't you just get them to send us Ids and then we can go in there?

"We could have but don't you think the guard would be a little bit suspicious? I mean yesterday we didn't have anything and today we come back with a full set of papers and Ids?"

Scully new that Mulder was right, and there best bet was the gunman. She just didn't particularly like the three paranoid friends.

"Hey were here!" came the old and raspy voice of none other than frohicke.

Scully went to the door and opened it just in time to see the other two spooks coming out of the elevator, with a big bag of crap.

Frohicke took the chance to hug Scully while she wasn't paying attention, and was surprised when she didn't draw her gun, she actually hugged him back.

"Hey you two love birds got something going on that your not telling me?" asked Mulder, wondering why Scully let him hug her and she didn't seem to mind, she would have normally had him in the Pacifier hold.

Scully turned and gave Mulder the Queen of all death stares. Mulder put his hands up in defense and sat down on the bed.

"Okay, what the hell is all of that?" Scully asked pointing to the bulky bag that Langley and Byers managed to get on the bed.

"Well, we don't really look like scientists, so we have decided to disguise you two as scientist so you can figure this out. Scully since you already are one you will be okay, were just gunna change your look a little bit. Mulder were gunna make you and intern following around Scully at the facility. There is no need to worry, were not gunna make you guys ugly okay."

"Not as if Scully could be ugly," frohicke said under his breath.

"Hey I heard that, and you have obviously you haven't seen her at night with a BIG GREEN FACE MASK."

Scully punched Mulder in the arm, "you ever talk about that night again I swear that you will never have children. Understand?"

Mulder nodded his head and gave her a hurt look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tammy was wondering how long it would be until the sheriff ended up on the outskirts of town just like everyone else. She was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, there was absolutely nothing on? She looked down and noticed that a button on the remote was glowing. She pushed it. All the sudden the television turned to a channel, and there on the screen was the sheriff. He was pounding on the television.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I" the sheriff looked up to see Tammy sitting on her couch. He got up and walked to her but he collided with something that sent him backwards. He walked back up to the object and began pounding on it. Nothing was happening, and he was getting really mad. He decided to walk around to see if there was anyway out when all of the sudden everything became very bright and he found himself standing on the edge of a cliff.

Tammy was watching as Sheriff Johnson started walking around and then disappeared. Maybe that was what was happening to them. They were walking and they got sucked into something and they died. Which means he could end up on the edge of town just like the others. She grabbed her moms extra car keys and went to the garage.

"Why isn't he here?" Tammy was where the other bodies were found and he was nowhere in sight. So she sat in the car and turned up the radio, waiting for when he popped up so she could get rid of him once and for all. She couldn't risk him being found and then all the evidence point at her. She would be in so much trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know guys, I mean, I don't look good with glasses and what ever this is. And is there a need for all of this hair gel. I'm not sure I like my hair in a Mohawk." Mulder said ah he looked at his newly redone blond Mohawk spiky hair.

Scully on the other head kind of liked the new look that they gave her. She now had long brownish red wavy hair, with brown contacts in. she thought that it wasn't much, but it suited her and the guys said that she still looked hot, and frohicke said he could dig the new look. The only bad thing about her hair was that it had to stay on for another week, and she would have to explain the look to skinner.

"Wow, Scully looks amazing who new she could look that good with long hair and brown eyes. That red really makes it all look much better. Mulder thought as he admired Scully new look. He gave the gunmen a thumbs up sign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, were here to look at the new design that the Chem. Lab has created, and to sponsor it."

The guard looked at the papers, and they were real, he just had a feeling that he had seen them before, and he would defiantly remember a face like hers.

"Alright, go ahead. Turn on your left in to the parking garage and get on the elevator. The room you want is on the third floor, room 67." With that he waved them off.

"Scully, I think you've got a fan club going on down here in Georgia."

"What do you mean a fan club?"

"Well the security guard, the pathologist, the gunmen, and my buddy the sheriff said you're pretty cute for a FBI woman." Mulder said as he watched Scully's face start to turn red.

They turned into the garage and proceeded towards the elevator. They made it to the third floor and found room 67.

Inside there were millions and millions of colored batteries. They all had the same thing written on them Ahubann Chemicals.

"I have never heard of these people, I'm gunna call the guys and see what they can come up with."

Scully continued to look around while Mulder was on the phone with the guys.

She had never seen batteries like these before. She grabbed two of them and took a closer look. She new it wasn't right but she put them in her pocket.

She continued to look around and noticed that on the floor was a glowing pink substance. She grabbed a glove out of her white lab coat and whipped her fingers across it. She pulled the glove inside out and put it in her pocket, she wanted the guys to look at this and see what they make of it.

"Hey. What did you find over there?" Mulder asked as he walked up from behind her.

"I'm not sure, but I got a sample to take to the guys. And I think it's about time we get out of here. I don't want the guard getting suspicious. They walked out of the lad and made it to the car with no problems. The guard saw approaching head lights and opened up the gate and let them pass.

"I think that that was the first time that we have made it in and out of a lab without getting chased by the military." Mulder said as they reached the hotel not wanting to jinx the ride and end up getting caught.

"SO, guys what happened?" Langley said as he let them in.

Scully filled them in on what she found and gave them the sample of pink stuff. She wasn't surprised to find that they brought a portable science lab.

"Well, scully its lithium type W. which means that it is a certain kind of liquid which makes these batteries extra special, they can do things that regular batteries cant do."

"How did you know that they go to batteries?"

"Well this stuff is mainly used for batteries, and the pink ones you had in your pocket rolled out when you laid on the bed."

Mulder gave Scully a questioning look, she ignored it.

"Okay, so what are the batteries for?"

"Well from what I can see, they go in remotes and regular electronics, but it can do two things. One they can change the channel and the other thing is that they can control objects with the same buttons you would use to change the channel." Said frohicke as Scully got up and walked towards him.

"Frohicke I think that maybe you have solved this case." With that she kissed frohicke and grabbed Mulder and dragged him towards the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Scully what's going on? Why did you kiss frohicke?" Mulder asked as they pulled up to the Wilson house.

"Mulder think about what he said. Take all the people that have shown up. There all connected to Tammy. Her mother, the dog, and her English teacher. I think that she found the batteries here and found out what they can do. I have a feeling that Tammy did the same thing to Sheriff Johnson, and we need to get there and find out how this all works."

All Mulder could do was stare at Scully in disbelief, as she grabbed her gun and proceeded up to the house.

"FBI open up Tammy." Scully yelled as she knocked on the door.

No one answered it so Mulder pushed Scully and kicked in the door.

"Mulder you had no probable cause to do that." Scully said while Mulder drew his gun and went inside.

"Yes we did, there was an odd smell coming through the window."

They searched the house high and low, she was no were to be found and neither was the sheriff.

Mulder sat down on the couch and noticed the remote sitting on the side table. He grabbed it and opened it to reveal two bright pink batteries.

He pressed a button to the side, which seemed to be glowing. The T.V turned on and the screen showed a man standing on a cliff, and that was all.

"SCULLY, come down here I think I found Johnson."

Scully came down the stairs, and looked at the television screen. She walked up to it and kneeled down. She didn't no what to do so she tapped her fingers on the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnson turned around at the loud noise behind him. Seeing Scully face cheered him up and he ran towards the screen.

"Agent Scully can you hear me?" Johnson looked at Scully and waited for a response.

"Yes, I can hear you, do you know what happened to you, how did you get in there?"

"Well, I was talking to Tammy and she grabbed her remote and pointed at me. Then I blanked out. When I woke up I saw Tammy and I started to run at her when I collided wit something. Then I gave up and started walking around and I was sucked into the screen behind me." Johnson said as loud as he could just to make sure she heard him.

"Scully, did you do something to your hair and eyes?"

"Yes we had to go undercover, but we cant find Tammy, do you know where she might be?

Johnson shook his head and walked back to the edge of the cliff.

"Scully, I think I might no where Tammy is."

Mulder and Scully ran out to the car, "Mulder, where is she?"

"I think that she is going to were all the other victims were found. I bet you Johnson told her and she went there to see if he would show up. Scully if we don't find out how to get him out of the television, he could die."

They pulled up to see a car and someone inside; it looked as though they were passed out in the front seat. Mulder grabbed his handcuffs and walked to the car.

"Tammy lets go." Before she could respond he handcuffed her a forced her towards the car.

"How did you find out?"

"I didn't, my partner did, and you're going to help us get the sheriff out of your television, before he dies. Understand?"

Tammy nodded her head

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mulder, call the guys down here, I think were gunna need them on this one. None of us can do it."

Scully and Tammy continued to try to find away to get him out while Mulder called the gunman.

Five minutes later the guys pulled up and they immediately got to work.

"Okay, were not sure how he got in there, but the only way to figure it out is the instructions. These batteries come with instruction and I should tell you how to undo things."

"Tammy, where did you find the batteries, we might get lucky and the instructions are in the same place."

Tammy pointed to the cabinet in the kitchen were she found the batteries that night.

Scully walked over and pulled out all of the papers in there. She went trough all of them. Most of them were bills and letters. Then she came across a packet that was in French.

"Guys I think I found it, but its in French." Scully said as she flipped through the pages.

Frohicke took the packet and gave it to Byers. Byers took it and walked to the other side of the room and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Alright, take the remote and see if there is a button with a U on it."

Mulder looked up and down the remote and couldn't find the button. He shook his head no. Scully was sitting next to Mulder and was also trying to see if there was a button that might look close to a u.

Langley's phone rang which caused Mulder to jump, in this process Mulder hit the power button and Scully froze in time. He then hit the up button and She flew up in the air. All they could do was watch as scully hung from mid-air. He kept pressing buttons and she kept flying around. His finger hit the enter button and Scully flew into the television

"MULDER, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mulder looked at the television and then at the remote. What had he done, if they didn't figure this out then he would not only lose two of his best friends, but the women that he had come to love so much through out the years.

He looked at Byers, "figure out what happened and why. I pressed the enter button and she disappeared." Mulder got up and walked towards the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Scully sat up and looked around. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. She stood up and began to walk around. She was standing in front of an invisible shield that she ran into only moments ago when all the sudden the gunmen were in front of her.

Oh my gosh, please don't tell me that I'm in the television. She walked up and yelled frohicke's name, but he didn't hear her. Byer's was still reading the book and Langley was staring at her like she had died and came back to life. But she couldn't see Mulder. She didn't know what to do but she new that Johnson was in here, but she didn't know where. She started walking around when all of the sudden she was a man oh a cliff.

"Johnson, is that you?" scully asked as she slowly walked towards the man.

Johnson turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw her. "Agent Scully, how did you get in here?"

"Mulder accidentally zapped me, so him and some of our friends are working on trying to get us out." Scully looked at Johnson very carefully, he seemed to be fading. "Look, Johnson since we don't know how long you have been in here we don't know how much longer you have."

Johnson new that he was fading, and he wasn't ready to leave.

"Scully I have been thinking, how did she do this. Before I came here she pressed the power button, and then she had to have pressed another button. What if you had to press that last button in order to reverse it."

Scully reached in her pocket and pulled out her handy dandy notebook and her pen. She wrote down what Johnson said and carefully walked back up to the screen. She could know see Mulder, and she motioned him to come over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder looked at the T.V screen in time to see Scully waving at him. He walked over and noticed that she had a piece of paper in her hand, she held it up to the screen and he read what it said.

He didn't know what would happen, but he was willing to take a chance to save her and Johnson's life.

"Guys, Scully just told me that maybe we should reverse what we did by pressing the enter button again."

Mulder grabbed the remote and pressed enter. Both Scully and Johnson disappeared, but they didn't show up in the living room either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Scully and Johnson were talking when all of the sudden everything around them started to fade. They grabbed onto each other as they were lifted off the ground by an unseen force.

"Mulder, must have pressed the button, and now were stuck with the consequences." Yelled Johnson over the roar of the wind.

All scully could do was nod. She was scared that if she opened her mouth she would either barf or scream.

Faster then they were lifted they fall. Johnson screamed in excruciating pain when her landed, his leg twisted up underneath him. Scully however landed on Johnson and wasn't hurt. She rolled off to check his leg.

There was a bone sticking out of his leg, and it would get infected if he didn't make it to the hospital.

Scully took off her jacket and put it under his leg, and fixed so that it was in a more comfortable position.

She stood up and looked around and she felt as if she had been here before. She looked the other way and noticed that there was something yellow about 100 yards out. She looked at Johnson and walked off.

As she got closer she could make out a pretty big object no far from the tape. And that's when it hit her. She ran the rest of the way and sure enough it was the crime scene, and the object was Tammy's car.

She jumped in to see the keys there. She turned them, but the car didn't start. She kept trying and still nothing happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMulder was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I killed them he thought. Skinners gunna fire me. Bills gunna kill me. What have I done?

Frohicke was thinking about how he could get them back, he didn't want to lose Scully, cause if he lost scully they might lose Mulder too.

Langley was helping Byers try to read the packet to see if they could find out anything about where they went.

"Hey Frohicke do you know what this means? It sounds familiar but I cant put my finger on it, regarder vint milles de du sud du point où ils ont disparu?"

Frohicke remembered hearing it before and he looked to the back of his mind to find it.

"I think it has something to do with miles and disappearing and finding people, but I'm not sure what it actually means."

Mulder looked up. "Tammy's mom and the dog live twenty miles from where they were found. And the teacher was a few feet away. What if there somewhere in that vicinity?"

All four men popped up and ran to there cars. Mulder led the way and the gunmen followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully walked back to Johnson. She reached down to feel his forehead, but he wasn't breathing.

She began doing CPR on him, but nothing was happening. She spent three minutes trying to resuscitate him, but nothing was happening. She called his time of death. She unwrapped her jacket and put it over him. She stood up and walked back to the car.

She new that she would have to tell Mulder, she just didn't no how.

She continued walking past the crime scene and down the dirt road that they traveled down not even a few days ago.

She was getting tired and weak when her legs collapsed and she fainted on the side of the road.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mulder was driving down the road that him and Scully traveled on a few days ago to see Johnson. He was very scared the when they arrived that they would find the bodies of Johnson and Scully.

While driving down the road he spotted a red dot in the road. As he got closer he realized it was a person. Jumping out, he ran towards the body. The woman was lying faced down; he turned her over to find Scully barley breathing. The gunmen ran up next to him, with frohicke kneeling down next Scully checking her pulse. "Hey what happened to the wing she had on? Oh and we need to get her some liquid fast." They picked her up and put her in the backseat of Mulder's car and they hightailed it to Kimberly's Korner.

The waitress saw Scully's condition and ran to get her some water.

They slowly were able to get the water in her system. She started to come to. Upon seeing Mulder she hugged him and started crying.

"Mulder, I'm so sorry, Johnson didn't make it." She kept crying and Mulder just sat there stunned.

"Where is he?" Mulder asked, as he looked Scully deep in the eyes.

" I had to leave him where he was there was no way I could have took him with me. And I was scarred that if I stayed there I might have the same fate as Johnson, I no were he is. So we can go get him." Scully began to stand up but Mulder pushed her back down.

"Mulder?" scully looked at him surprised that he didn't wan to go get Johnson. She was also kind of worried, because he hadn't really said anything to her. She also noticed that Tammy wasn't with them.

"Mulder, where's Tammy?" Mulder looked at her

"She disappeared, when we were trying to save you she slipped out and she disappeared, we have no idea where she is, and I think that its better that way." Mulder said as he stared out the window.

"Scully? I was so scared that I was going to lose you, and I realized how much it would destroy me if I had lost you. I was thinking about all of it when I was on my way to find you, and I think that if I had lost you there would be no reason for me to go on. You mean everything to me. I no that I ditch you, but its only because I don't want you to get hurt."

Mulder began to lean into kiss Scully when Langley barged in the restaurant. "Guys. I think you should see this."

Mulder jumped up losing anything romantic they had and went out side. Scully closely followed. As they went outside it looked as if the whole town was beginning to fade. They looked around and at the end of the street stood Tammy and in her hand was the remote. It looked as if the whole town was being sucked into the remote.

"We need to get out of here, before we get sucked in."

"Mulder what about Johnson?"

"Scully there is no time."

He pulled her towards the car shoved her in and jumped in the driver seat. He looked in the mirror to see the gunmen starting to drive off. He put the car in drive and took off.

As they were driving away the town was being completely whipped of the map.

They made it right outside the town limits as the last building was being sucked in. Mulder turned the car around and drove back into the lost town just in time to see Tammy point the remote at herself and she was gone.

"Mulder, do you think that Johnson was sucked in?

THE END

I hope you guys like it. It's my first ever and I am starting to write another. So tell me if you like this one and I will put up the next one!


End file.
